Indebted
by Evyira
Summary: Everything about Kagome had changed with her sanity at risk she tries to train herself isolation. Her quest though seemed fruitless until she saved someone who didnt want help. Now she has someone to help her train problem is he drives her even more crazy
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with Inuyasha._

_Summary:_

_The funny thing about falling in love is that it's always with someone you least expect and at the most complicated times. Kagome saves Sesshoumaru's life and he feels honour bound to return the debt but it's hard to save someone who doesn't need his help, at least not help in the way he planned._

_Sess/Kag_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The air was crisp and cool as it whipped her hair across her face. The bowstring taut against her cheek she eyed her target. With skill and precision she let the arrow loose, the poor rabbit was dead before it realized it had been shot. Sad Kagome took out the arrow that had pierced the animal. It always depressed her to use such methods to have food. But since the well had closed with her in the wrong timeline she didn't have the modern convenience where meat was already packaged and hadn't been breathing just moments before. At least spring was finally coming and that meant she could at least live off of berries for a bit instead of poor defenceless bunnies. She hated killing things but she had to eat somehow and also her job required it actually.

She was called the Shikon Guardian Miko after her role in the quest she and her friends went on. There was a jewel called the Shikon no Tama and it was coveted by many youkai and human alike. It possessed great power and the lure was too much for some to resist.

She had been born with it inside her body until it was removed by a youkai that seeked it. Nowadays she was actually glad it did otherwise she wouldn't have met her best friend, the hanyou Inuyasha. He too sought the jewel but they gradually became friends. Inuyasha saved her and killed the youkai and had been saving her ever since. He was far too protective of her back then. Anyway she had accidentally shattered the jewel one day (much to Inuyasha's despair) and started a whole quest to retrieve the jewel shards on the way gaining more members to their group. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara completed their team and they became something like family albeit it was a dysfunctional one. They weren't the only ones looking for the shards though another hanyou named Naraku seeked the jewel as well for his own dark purposes. They raced against him on the way finding new friends and regaining old ones. In the end though there was a giant battle against Naraku who had put together the full Shikon no Tama. It had been Kagome though who had ultimately defeated the evil hanyou by purifying the Shikon Jewel that was placed in Naraku's chest. The battle over she handed it to Inuyasha, as she had promised, but he refused to have it. She then decided to wish it back to where it belonged but she didn't expect the to have effects though. The jewel went back into Kagome's body but instead of being concentrated in one area it dispersed filling her with the power of Midoriko's soul and the youkai souls inside. It replaced Kikyou's soul and it left Kagome's body and Kikyou breathed once more. It also closed the well off much to her despair and it had taken her years to move on but that's only when she discovered she hadn't been aging. She summed it up to having the youkai souls inside of her that was prolonging her life. He had hopes that she would be able to see her family again. All in all the jewel had brought both misery and happiness with its demise.

Sitting by the fire as her rabbit roasted Kagome thought about her friends. Miroku and Sango had married quite quickly after the final battle and they were now expecting their forth child in a couple of months. Kagome had promised to deliver it. They had also been taking care of the youkai kit Shippo who had been learning youkai slaying from the taijiya for self-defence reasons.

Inuyasha and Kikyou had been skirting around each other for a couple of years now. It was painfully obvious they both adored each other but they wanted to have absolute trust in each other if they ever wanted to have another relationship. The betrayal Naraku made them believe left deep scars in their hearts and in Inuyasha's case literally. At first Kagome had been heartbroken that Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou over herself but the pain had ebbed over time and she was fairly content with being great friends though she had sworn never to fall in love with someone so easily again. It hurts too much when unrequited.

For herself Kagome had been training for the past few years trying to control the warring souls inside of her and also trying very hard not to notice the different voices of her subconsciousness. She had grown quite powerful and had surpassed Kikyou tenfold. A downside to her newfound power was that many seeked to gain from it. Therefore she had at least one youkai visit a day fortunately most of them backed off when they noticed the size of her aura, it was stuff of legends.

She lazily ate her rabbit and leaned back against a tree trunk. She was not a carefree girl of fifteen anymore. Though you couldn't really see in appearance since merging with the Shikon stopped her growth her eyes betrayed her age and then some. In human years she was only nineteen but she had blue-gray eyes that seemed to bear the weight of the world. In a way she did. Regardless she still had a lot to learn but that was why she had been in survival training all winter to get stronger.

Kagome listened closed her eyes and relaxed until she noticed something that put her nerves on edge. The night that should have been swimming in sounds was deathly quiet. Grabbing her bow and arrows and placing them on her back and went to put out the fire. She then buried the remains of the rabbit somewhat awkwardly in the smouldering embers with a stick. Charging her eyes with her reiryoku as she had been taught and with her newly found night vision she scanned the area. Detecting nothing she spread her aura and noticed a disturbance in the forest to the west. Charging her legs with her powers she raced off to see what could possibly be going on. Little did she know that her curiosity could have been the very thing that decided her future.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_Youkai- Demon_

_Hanyou- Half-Demon_

_Miko- Priestess_

_Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls_

_Reiryoku- Spiritual Power_

_Taijiya- Demon Slayer_

_

* * *

_

_Thankyou for reading. _

_I update pretty sporadically so please don't be annoyed._

_Please review and tell me if I should continue._

_-Evyira_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha_

_Summary: _

_The funny thing about falling in love is that it's always with someone you least expect and at the most complicated times. Kagome saves Sesshoumaru's life and he feels honour bound to return the debt but it's hard to save someone who doesn't need his help, at least not help in the way he planned._

_Sess/Kag_

_Dedicated to Miss Irisu who was my first review, thankyou so much to other reviewers as well. It really encourages me to write more._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

The clanging of metal echoed around her as she neared the sight where she felt the disturbance. Her bow out and an arrow in place she crouched down low as she peeked through the bushes in front of her. She had pulled her aura and scent in before she arrived so that whoever was fighting had a very low chance of noticing her. It was a good thing that she had the sense to do this as she watched the combatants battle. There were at least a couple of hundred hebi youkai swarming a familiar pale figure who was valiantly cutting them down.

Her reiryoku flared against her shielding barrier she had set up against her presence. Panicked she figured she had two options. One: Run far, far away and continue her isolated survival training before her barrier collapsed, Two: Help the ice prince and then run far, far away before he killed her. Either way she would end up running.

Kagome was about to choose option one (as it guaranteed the most likelihood of her survival) when she noticed another wave of hebi youkai entering the clearing without any shift in the youki. Eyes widening she realized what was going on in an instant. They were duplicating. That meant somewhere there was one youkai controlling them all. Hunkering down in the bushes again she spread her aura to try and seek out the main source of power on the battlefield.

That was a huge mistake. Instantly the occupants in the clearing snapped their heads towards her location involuntary as if someone had yelled out to them.

'_Oh no…'_ A river of dread washed down her spine and she automatically charged reiryoku through her system in an intense flight or fight response. Heart thumping she chose the cowardly option of fleeing, Sesshoumaru was a big boy he could handle himself.

Jumping to her feet she swiftly turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could running past trees, bushes and a girl in hopes to get away. She suddenly stood stock still in shock as she realized there was a girl back there. She could be in danger! What kind of idiot would be out in such an isolated, dangerous place as this?

'_Oh yeah… I am'_ she thought scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Regardless she had to go back and save her. Retracing her steps she found the girl reclining against a tree seemingly asleep. The girl had chestnut brown coloured hair and ivory skin she was also garbed in a blue satin kimono that screamed wealth. Kagome stood at a distance observing. Something wasn't right with this girl her aura was ebbing and flowing all over the place. The woods were suspiciously quiet here and it had her hackles rising.

Suddenly the girl's eyes open to reveal blood red eyes. _'youkai'_ her mind screamed and Kagome ran as fast as she could away. The girl was quick though and materialized in front of her and hissed viciously. Charging her reiryoku into her hands Kagome struck her hand out and let loose her power. A pearlescent beam of light fired straight towards the girl whose eyes widened fractionally and disappeared in some black smoke. Kagome staggered slightly from the drain of her powers but recovered quickly. She grabbed her bow from her back and notched an arrow and crouched in a defensive position. Her aura flaring she scanned the area with all her senses. The only thing she could pick up was the faint brushing of angry auras in the distance.

Kagome contemplated running away again but there was something very strange about this youkai attack. How could Sesshoumaru still be fighting? Wasn't he supposed to be a killing perfection and everything? Her body still thrumming with remnants of her reiryoku she sprinted towards the battle. She just hoped her strength would hold out and Sesshoumaru would recognize her as an ally and not kill her.

'_I'm so gonna die…'_

* * *

Blood drenched the surface of the clearing and Kagome was hard pressed not to regurgitate the rabbit she had consumed earlier. Despite the numerous kills there was no leeway in the number of youkai battling. Sesshoumaru was valiantly hacking away at them with his Tokijin spurting red youki at frequent intervals. The only thing that gave away his weariness in the battle was that his usually masked emotions clearly showed his anger on his face and his intricate clothes were ripped in several places meaning that he had slowed enough for them to get a hit on him.

Kagome wasted no more time pondering though as she drew her bowstring and started firing arrows in succession at the youkai on the battlefield carefully giving Sesshoumaru a wide berth. Even with her help though the battle had no progress. Kagome's reiryoku was starting to ebb and her anxiety was increasing.

A flash of pale blue entered her vision as she scoped around. It was that girl she saw before! Honing in on the girls aura she was shocked to find it identical to the hebi youkai they were battling. Her eyes widened as she realized it was this girl who was controlling the youkai swarm. That meant in theory the battle would be won if she killed the source. She was about to shoot the girl when she flashed into black smoke again. Damn that was getting annoying.

She dodged a blow from a gruesome looking hebi youkai that had found her hiding place in the bushes. She grabbed the arrow she was going to fire at the controlling youkai and used her hands to wedge the arrow into the youkai's chest. It disintegrated into black powder. As the dust blew away she ended up seeing Sesshoumaru receive a particularly nasty blow to his arm. The same arm in fact that had finally regenerated over time. Cringing for him she duck another blow that was heading her way. Many more youkai were heading towards her so she decided to come out of the bushes into a place with more room to fight. She fired more arrows and concluded there was too much for her. Maybe if she blasted a way through the swarm to get to Sesshoumaru's side maybe then they could watch each others backs… in theory of course.

Deciding quickly she renewed the reiryoku in her body and raced towards Sesshoumaru's location just as another wave of youkai entered the clearing and it became increasingly more difficult to dodge fangs and claws. Delayed for a few moments fighting she lost track of where she was until glimpsed the white of Sesshoumaru's haori and cut her way towards him.

Sesshoumaru was fighting on a low rise in the clearing and hacking away at any youkai that got too close. He seemed to fight with a certain grace that she knew she could never have and would in fact look incredibly ridiculous if she even tried. She wondered faintly the reason why the battle was even taking place until a disturbance in the air was brought to her attention.

A large dokuhebi youkai made from a large number of the youkai in the battle clearing manifested itself in front of Sesshoumaru hissing at him and baring extremely large fangs dripping with sizzling poison that promised agonizing pain. To be honest Sesshoumaru at that moment scared her more. His face was like thunder with his eyes a faint red as he blasted the large youkai with his Tokijin.

Kagome who had snapped into action was just about to fire at it to help him when a flash of black smoke appeared behind him. It was that girl again and this time she was holding an ornamental dagger and creeping up behind Sesshoumaru as he battled the giant youkai.

'_That coward!' _She thought vehemently completely disregarding the fact that she had run away from the battle when first coming across it and she was completely hypocritical.

She was about to release a reiryoku charged arrow at the slithery youkai coward when it was knocked out of her hands. Panicked she ducked as another hebi youkai strike that would have taken her head. Charging her reiryoku through her hands she struck the youkai and it dissipated immediately, as well as the rest of the youkai that stood behind him that hadn't been part of the giant hebi youkai's creation.

Kagome fell to her knees and cut herself on a spearhead that had been discarded. Grimacing at the pain she felt and the loss of her strength she was sorely tempted to just lie down and embrace the darkness that flickered her vision.

_'No' _she though resolutely. She must save Sesshoumaru. Being as stealthy as an injured, exhausted woman can be she closed the distance between the battling combatants and the cowardly demoness. She knew she only had the strength of one shot she wanted to get as close as possible. The problem is what she wanted didn't necessarily happen. The youkai girl chose the time to strike when Sesshoumaru gathered his youki to blast the giant dokuhebi with Tokijin's ultimate attack. Kagome raced forwards as fast as she could without using her reiryoku as it was being channelled into her hands. Things slowed down to a crawl as the youkai girl descended the dagger towards Sesshoumaru's back as Kagome let loose her pure white purifying orb while Sesshoumaru eyes widened reluctantly as turned his head to see the dagger descending and he realized the giant dokuhebi was a ruse to distract him as his own attack toward it blasted it apart.

A bright light showered the clearing and an unearthly shriek of pain erupted as the youkai girl's body took the full blow of Kagome's purifying orb. All the remnants of the hebi youkai disappeared as the youkai girls body started to disintegrate as well confirming Kagome's guess that they were duplicates.

"Curse you both!" The youkai girl spat at both Kagome and Sesshoumaru as they both stared at the dying youkai. "I swear to you that you'll wish for death once my mistress hears of this. A death to all human lovers!" she managed to choke out before her whole body succumbed to Kagome's reiryoku in a burst of light. Kagome dazedly glanced towards Sesshoumaru who was now regarding her with thinly veiled displeasure.

'_Obviously he hadn't managed to put his mask up yet'_ Kagome thought vaguely as the world started to spin.

"Miko what is the meaning of your presence?" he grounded out through his teeth. Kagome was beyond confused her head was muddled and black dotted her vision. She had a niggling feeling that even if her strength weren't so sapped she still wouldn't understand what he meant.

"Didn't you want to be saved?" she said thickly. There was a slight silence before the last of Kagome's strength finally ran out. Her legs crumpled beneath her and black finally overtook her vision. The last thing she heard before she fell into was unconsciousness was Sesshoumaru's heated curse.

'_Maybe its best if I just stay asleep…'_

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_Youkai- Demon_

_Hanyou- Half-Demon_

_Miko- Priestess_

_Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls_

_Reiryoku- Spiritual Power_

_Youki- Demon Power_

_Haori- Traditional Japanese shirts_

_Hakama- Traditional Japanese pants_

_Taijiya- Demon Slayer_

_Houshi- Monk_

_Hebi- Snake_

_Dokuhebi- Poisonous snake_

_Karasuhebi- Black snake_

_

* * *

  
_

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes and for not updating often._

_Please review. _

**_-Evyira_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha_

**_Summary: _**

_The funny thing about falling in love is that it's always with someone you least expect and at the most complicated times. Kagome saves Sesshoumaru's life and he feels honour bound to return the debt but it's hard to save someone who doesn't need his help, at least not help in the way he planned._

_Sess/Kag_

_Dedicated to **BlackDog616** who wrote a really helpful review. So there is now a Sesshoumaru point of view included in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned as the human miko fainted in front of him before she answered his question with a decent answer.

'_Pathetic' _he thought scathingly. It only took him a second to decide it wouldn't do for him to be caught with this human so he turned to leave. Unfortunately a disturbing image of the dagger about to pierce him in the back but was halted in its movements as the wielder of the dagger was blasted with the miko's purification powers.

Sesshoumaru uncharacteristically cursed and faced the miko again. All he wanted to do was leave this place and recover in peace but his honour demanded he repay the miko who had… saved his life. He bared his fangs at the prone miko. What was it about this meddlesome miko that went entirely against nature? Humans, especially miko's, weren't supposed to aid youkai yet she had travelled with some of them for years and even befriended them. Now she had intruded on a battle among demons he could have easily fought by himself and now he was indebted to her. Curse her. She should have stayed away.

It was true though that he hadn't realized they were duplicated hebi youkai until he felt the miko's aura but noticed he hadn't felt any other change in the auras of the youkai even though anther wave of youkai came through the clearing. No matter, what bothered him more was the fact that the miko's distraction had caused him a shallow cut from the youkai he was fighting. If he were less honourable that miko would no longer be breathing in penance.

Sesshoumaru stood scowling for a moment until he finally masked his emotions. He finally noticed the smell of her blood and roused himself to do something. He approached the miko but only managed a few steps before a barrier repelled him. He narrowed his eyes at the sleeping miko.

'_How dare she repel this Sesshoumaru'_ he seethed. He sharply turned around and stode over to a tree where sat down with one knee raised and glowered at the miko from there. He was going to return the debt quickly and then never see the miko again. A smirk broke through his mask before he suppressed it as he eyed her frail form.

'_Repaying the debt with this miko should not be difficult'_

* * *

The morning sunlight flicked across Kagome's eyelids. Her throat was parched and he body was still very weak. Groaning she sat up and waited for the earth to stop spinning.

'_What the hell happened?'_ she mentally whimpered. Her mind instantly displayed flashbacks of last night as if she were watching a movie.

'_**That is what happened' **_another sarcastic voice in her head spoke up.

'_Oh no…'_ Kagome groaned again. That there was one of the main reasons she chose isolation therapy. If she were in her own time she would have checked herself into a mental institution long ago but she didn't dare mention anything in this age. They treated insanity much different and she wanted to keep her head thankyou. Her other 'self' was just another quirk that merging of the Shikon Jewel did to her body. It was by far the most annoying too she usually could use her reiryoku to suppress it but her strength was still coming back to her.

'_I don't want to talk to you!' _

'_**I can help you if you'd just listen!'**_

Kagome shook her head and used some of her reserve energy to block the voice. She was terrified of it. Once she listened to it and let it help, big mistake, she blacked out only to wake up in the middle of nowhere surrounded by youkai corpses slashed to smithereens. She still had nightmares about it.

Groaning again as she stood to her feet she took down the barrier surrounding her to preserve energy. Thank goodness she had learnt how keep a small stash of energy within her to erect barriers in emergency situations. Anyone could've taken advantage of her incapacity if she didn't. Youkai especially were attracted to battlefields… come to think of it there was a severe lack of youkai youki around, usually they're swarming.

Kagome was suspicious there was something not right here. She managed to stumble to a tree and erected a smaller barrier around herself as she closed her eyes.

Meditation was one of the hardest things she had to learn. Not because it was particularly straining at all but she was far to distracted by her own thoughts to actually concentrate. It took her several moments to finally focus and scanned her surroundings with greater power. It was fruitless until she came across something confusing. It was a blank spot in her vision. It wasn't an aura perse it was more like an... anti-aura?

'_What on earth?' _Kagome scanned that area intently and jumped as she felt it move. It was the most oddest thing ever. It didn't seem threatening towards her though, but just in case she decided just to lock onto it so she could tell where it was within a certain radius. Just to be safe of course… not curiosity as all.

She healed herself slowly with her reiryoku and reclined against the tree trying hard not to move as she recovered. A piece of white caught her vision and she glanced beside her. There alongside of her was a scrap of white material half soaked in blood. Wincing she picked it up and studied it. It was silk and had the faint pattern of a red embroided sakura blossom. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

'_Hey isn't this part of Sesshoumaru's sleeve?' _she thought surprised. She rose frantically and gazed out onto the clearing. The ground was still blood-soaked from the battle but the defeated youkai had disappeared with the controlling hebi youkai girl. There was absolutely nothing alive in the clearing. Sesshoumaru was gone. That didn't sit well with her though.

'_That pompous youkai! He just left me!' _she huffed. Granted she was pretty safe with the barrier and all he still could have waited and thanked her for helping him.

'_Oh yeah… he's Sesshoumaru' _she remembered rolling her eyes. Of course he wouldn't have thanked her. No matter she went into the battle to help not to seek praise. She stood up and scouted around for her bow and maybe some loose arrows. She found around five before she gave up.

Suddenly she shivered. The anti-aura was moving again. She hoped that it lost interest in her and decided to move on. It was unnerving to have someone watch her.

She was going to leave when another much different shiver went down her spine. Another aura was coming, a demonic one. She sighed wearily and turned to face the oncoming demon bow in hand with an arrow locked in place. What she wouldn't give for just one day without an attack.

The demon burst into the clearing and scanned the area. Its red eyes rested on her and its large canine fangs were bared. It was covered in bloodied greyish fur and had two black horns protruding from its head.

"Give me your power wench!" it growled threateningly.

"Like hell youkai!" she yelled back, "I suggest you move on before I release this arrow."

"Submit bitch!" it snarled as it moved forward with deadly intent.

"Never!" was Kagome's sharp reply before she released her arrow and it arched through the air to hit the demon straight on the forehead. It was purified instantly. The battle hardly took a minute. It was so... time-wasting having to rid of these youkai. Didn't they realize attacking her was futile?

"What a bother" she sighed as she went to go retrieve her arrow. She shivered again as the anti-aura twitched. She sighed.

'_Why me?'_ She whimpered pitifully. It just wasn't fair.

She was snapped out of her pity party though when sensed some agitation from its general direction before it was suddenly cut off. How curious?

'_It must be a living creature then, an unhelpful one too...'_ she mused. The creature hardly even shifted when that demon attacked. It obviously didn't care much for her. She felt slightly miffed. What did she ever do to it? Kagome raised her nose and stalked off away from the clearing and scowled as she felt the presence trailing behind her. Annoyed she considered yelling at it but decided on a better punishment. She would simply ignore it and be as boring as she possibly could and just maybe it would go away. She smiled evilly. To be extra cruel she might take to singing. Oh yes this thing was going to regret following her.

"I know a song that gets on your nerves, get on your nerves, gets on your nerves…"

_

* * *

_

**_Translations:_**

_Youkai- Demon_

_Hanyou- Half-Demon_

_Miko- Priestess_

_Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls_

_Reiryoku- Spiritual Power_

_Youki- Demon Power_

_Haori- Traditional Japanese shirts_

_Hakama- Traditional Japanese pants_

_Sakura- Cherry Blossom_

_Taijiya- Demon Slayer_

_Houshi- Monk_

_Hebi- Snake_

_Dokuhebi- Poisonous snake_

_Karasuhebi- Black snake_

_

* * *

  
_

_Thankyou for reading and I hoped you liked it._

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope you review._

_Advice welcome._

**_-Evyira_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_Summary: _

_The funny thing about falling in love is that it's always with someone you least expect and at the most complicated times. Kagome saves Sesshoumaru's life and he feels honour bound to return the debt but it's hard to save someone who doesn't need his help, at least not help in the way he planned._

_Sess/Kag_

_Dedicated to darksilvercloud and soulspirit18 for being the first to review the day I updated. I would also like to give a special thankyou to BlackDog616 who is still my most helpful reviewer, also a thankyou to those who liked Kagome's insanity slip. More on that later ;) Also I am very sorry for not review as fast as I did before as my keyboard completely stuffed and I had to get a replacement. Real sorry…_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Sesshoumaru had been in a lot of situations where he had been tested to his limits. Apparently he still hadn't perfected his patience though. He had been trailing the miko ever since she left the battlefield clearing three days ago and not once had she consciously kept quiet. If it wasn't for the faint hours of sleep that she had he was sure he would have already killed her screwing the dishonour of it.

If it wasn't singing it was humming and if it wasn't humming it was whistling. On occasions she would even talk to herself, though she seemed very frustrated over that.

The miko was obviously insane. He was trying to save the life of an insane miko whom he absolutely hated. How the hell had she managed to help him?

Another thing that frustrated him completely was the fact the miko had youkai coming at her daily and yet she killed them off before he could draw his sword. It was just what the world needed an insane, annoying, powerful miko.

Yes as soon as his debt was cleared he would kill her himself. After a thorough torture of course after all a debt for a debt.

Sesshoumaru's hand was inching toward his sword again the evening of the third day of his self imposed torture when the miko suddenly stopped mid hum in the middle of the forest they were passing through.

Instantly on alert he scanned the area with both his eyes and youki. Sensing nothing he looked back at the miko with eyes narrowed. What on Earth was that damn miko up too now?

The miko suddenly turned towards his location and glared for all she was worth. In his opinion she just looked like she had smelled something foul. He stopped his musing though when she started yelling

"Alright I have had enough of your negative aura, will you just leave already!?"

Eyes slightly widening Sesshoumaru stared at the girl.

'_How had she sensed this Sesshoumaru?' _he thought checking his surrounding aura. There was none. Eyes narrowing again he stared hard at the miko. He had masked his aura and scent (not that he inferior nose could detect it) long before she had woken at the battlefield so it simply would be impossible for her to sense him. Who was she talking too then?

"Fine if your not going to leave then come out already or I'm going to purify the area. I don't quite know if your some type of youkai or not but I'm damn well going to check." The miko continued raising a glowing white orb ominously. It wasn't like that orb could kill him since he was almost immune to purification but it would be painful if he were to be hit. So Sesshoumaru moved to another location still keeping the miko in sight. He was shocked when she moved to face him again

'_She couldn't possibly…'_ he questioned disbelievingly. Just in case though he moved again this time to the treetops. The miko faced his direction and then looked up into the now darkened treetops to see two glowing eyes glaring at her.

"Are you coming down or not?" she grumbled still staring at him. Sesshoumaru growled viciously making the miko below him shiver.

After a quick decision Sesshoumaru jumped from the treetop and landed before the miko without a single hair out of place and was rewarded with the miko's shocked intake of breath and wide eyes.

He glared for all he was worth at the irritating miko who gulped audibly and fingered the bow on her back. Another thought other that all the ways he could make her suffer entered his head, one that he mused over for a long period afterwards.

'_Is that bow the only thing she is proficient at?'_

* * *

It had been three days, three torturous days. Her nerves were frazzled and her mental barriers collapsed periodically causing her other 'self's' voice to leak into her mind. She blamed it all on her phantom stalker.

She had tried everything to annoy the stupidly persistent follower to leave her alone. She knew it annoyed it as she felt the irritation surrounding the non-aura thicken. At times she actually thought it would attack her and she would brace herself occasionally for the thing to emerge and finally do something other than follow her.

'_**I bet I know what it is'**_ Her other voice said almost casually. Kagome gritted her teeth and promptly ignored it. It was getting easier to do but it was no less annoying to do so. Over the past few days she had discovered that her other self apparently had a very dry humour and was a little bit sadistic. It appalled her that she could hear some of the things it thought.

'_**I reckon your just too scared to confront what it is' **_the voice taunted. Kagome stood stock-still. If there was one thing she couldn't stand and that was people calling her a coward. Anger reaching its peak she stared into the bushes where the non-aura was simmering in agitation. Still uptight about her other self's taunts she glared at the non-aura and spoke forcefully.

"Alright I have had enough of your negative aura, will you just leave already!?" She could sense the surprise from the non-aura. Didn't it know she could sense it? The shock of the non-aura turned to disbelief. Anger rising again she decided a little demonstration was in order. She didn't know what it was but she was suspicious that it was youkai and if so purification should work nicely. She pooled her reiryoku into her hand and continued speaking

"Fine if your not going to leave then come out already or I'm going to purify the area. I don't quite know if your some type of youkai or not but I'm damn well going to check." The non-aura moved quite quickly after that but still didn't show itself. Glaring at the position it was not in she felt its shock again. This was quickly becoming annoying.

Kagome was slightly shocked when the non-aura leapt high into the treetops confirming that this thing wasn't human. Two glowing eyes of an animal stared down at her. On a normal occasion this would have scared her silly but she so wasn't in the mood for silly fears. All she wanted was a good night sleep preferably without this thing watching.

"Are you coming down or not?" she grumbled. A ferocious growl answered her and she involuntary shivered.

'_**Damn…' **_her other self uncharacteristically whispered in her mind seemingly in awe.

'_Huh?' _she thought wildly. Now the anger was fading and dread slowly replaced it. A blur of silver landed before her and her eyes widened drastically.

'_Oh God… I am seriously gonna die' _she thought. This was it, death by Sesshoumaru the way everyone wanted to go… Not! She gulped thinking of many excuses and escape plans none of them any use to her. She contemplated firing an arrow and running for it but as her hand went up to collect her bow a realization that she wouldn't get very far with that due to the callous taiyoukai being infinitely faster than her. She stared up into his furious golden eyes and silence reigned throughout the vicinity until Kagome's nervous reaction kicked in.

"Ermm… nice weather we're having?" she said laughing nervously as she scratched the back of her head. If possible Sesshoumaru's glare increased.

"Look I'm only trying to ease the tension," she grumbled crossing her arms as her fear almost dissipated being replaced by the feeling of being slighted. Sesshoumaru growled again.

"Hey look buddy it was you following me! I have had hardly any sleep so just tell me what you want so we can go on with our merry lives. I am fed up with-" Kagome's rant was soon cut short when Sesshoumaru lunged at her. Acting on instinct she ducked and drew her bow.

"Insolent human! Cease your disrespect on my person." Sesshoumaru growled out. Kagome's eyes flashed and she lowered her bow and straightened her back.

"Insolent human? Cease my disrespect!?" she spluttered before continuing angrily "Why you… you arrogant prick! What did I ever do to you? In fact if I remember correctly I saved your sorry hide! So don't you 'human' me!"

"Silence! It was simply by chance you shot that arrow. Now keep quiet before I forsake my oath honour be damned." He replied angrily

"Chance? Hardly that was skill! And what oath?" she questioned both insulted and curious. Sesshoumaru let out another growl and slapped a hand over her mouth before she could react. She shivered again and glared intensely up at the taiyoukai

"Due to you firing the arrow that… saved this Sesshoumaru from what could have been a fatal injury this one is honour bound to repay the favour. Unfortunately it seems to be taking longer than first seems." He gritted out almost hissing at her. Kagome digested this information but it took a lot longer than usual as a rather warm hand was still covering her mouth proved to be insanely distracting. Getting annoyed again she narrowed her eyes at him even more before getting a rather mischievous idea. She parted her lips slightly licked his palm. It got the desired reaction when the hand was immediately removed. If she wasn't so wary of the youkai she would have laughed at a rarely shown expression of surprise was shown on his face. She was quite insulted though when it turned to disgust. He bared his fangs at her and growled again.

"Never defile this Sesshoumaru again dirty ningen," he hissed. Anger clouded her eyes again and she was going to give him a piece of her mind when she felt the aura of another youkai. Raising her bow she turned towards it. The youkai's aura was powerful but she knew she was stronger. As the misshapen bear-like youkai lumbered towards their location a feeling of dread washed over her.

It was huge! Its fangs were almost the size she was and its body was larger that Sesshoumaru was in his base form. There was no way in hell one arrow could take down this thing despite the impressive amount of reiryoku she could charge them with. Notching an arrow in place she fired one in it direction and managed to purify it tail. It only served to make the youkai even more pissed. She dove out the way as a large clawed paw swiped at her. She drew another arrow but cried out as her bow was ripped out of her arms as the paw came at her again. Creating a barrier out of sheer instinct she blocked the next attack and waited for the next blow that didn't come.

Sesshoumaru who had drawn his sword and hacking away at the youkai's underbelly took the attention of the lumbering youkai. The youkai roared its pain and the ground shook. Sesshoumaru jumped away from the youkai as it stood on its bulky hind legs and attempted to use both paws to squash the nimble taiyoukai.

Kagome hurriedly retrieved her fallen bow. She almost cried out in despair as she saw the state of her beloved bow. It had a large crack in the frame and it would be lucky to even shoot another arrow before snapping completely. Deciding to take the risk she notched a stray arrow and took aim.

Sesshoumaru was steadily making way with the large demon and released his ultimate attack with his Tokijin. Kagome took this as her cue and aimed for the beast's heart.

A twang of the bowstring was heard before the crack of the wooden frame of the bow. Deep cuts adorned Kagome's arm as the fragments of the bow pierced her skin. She flinched at the same time the huge youkai was purified into oblivion with her supercharged arrow that was still trying to recover from Sesshoumaru's deadly attack.

Blood dripped from the various cuts where the wood had hit and she thanked every god she could think of that none of the fragmented pieces of wood hit her eyes. She saw a flash of silver to her right and she stood shakily then turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Is your debt repaid?" she asked wearily trying to use her healing powers to heal her various injuries, unfortunately she was still very low on energy.

"No, unfortunately held your own" Sesshoumaru replied bitingly. Kagome sighed before a sudden thought came to her

'_Wait that was almost a compliment?' _she looked up at Sesshoumaru's face, which was slightly pinched. She could tell he wasn't too happy about the fact his debt wasn't repaid even without scanning his aura.

Kagome's eyes fell to her shattered bow again and she couldn't help a small whimper escaping her. What a bother now she would have to buy a new one or worst-case scenario carve a new one.

"Are your injuries causing much pain miko?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly making her jump with surprise. She looked at him curiously.

'_Surely he couldn't be concerned?'_ she mused as she studied his face carefully. His mask was firmly in place and she could bring herself to scan his aura. It seemed a little too intrusive.

"No they will heal as soon as I have the energy to heal myself, I was upset because my bow is broken. I don't have any other sort of weapon," she explained.

"Hn" was all he replied and he seemed to go in deep thought before continuing, "Do you know any other form of combat?"

"No, I could never find a master willing enough to teach a woman and before you ask Inuyasha refused to teach me too… stubborn hanyou…" she grumbled remembering Inuyasha's face as he told her it was too dangerous. A realization overcame her as she eyes Sesshoumaru sceptically. Here was a very proficient swordsman who could teach her but the thing was getting him to agree. Hiding a growing mischievous grin she used the oldest female trick in the book, making the male think it was his idea.

"I mean what was Inuyasha thinking, learning another form of fighting such as I don't know… swordplay or perhaps hand to hand combat could possibly 'save my life' someday…" she continues somewhat casually being carefully not to seem too obvious.

Sesshoumaru's alabaster brow crinkled slightly before smoothing out and he seemed to come to a decision.

'_Yes!'_ she thought gleefully _'Hook, line and sinker!'_

"This Sesshoumaru has decided that repaying this debt might take and infinite amount of time that is far from necessary so this one will train you miko in combat to relieve himself of the debt." He proclaimed haughtily. Kagome was trying very hard not to laugh in his face.

'_**He is a little bit arrogant, cute… but arrogant'**_ her other self mused causing Kagome to sober somewhat.

'_Oh shush' _she replied it before ignoring it again. Honestly it was hard to believe it was a part of herself.

"That is such a good idea Sesshoumaru! When do we start?" she happily agreed while her mind started sniggering again.

"Tomorrow after we have left this place and you have cleaned that infernal smell off of you," he replied causing Kagome to splutter indignantly.

'_Oooh the nerve of him!'_ she thought vehemently. _'I'll show that smug prick someday!'_

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_Youkai- Demon_

_Hanyou- Half-Demon_

_Miko- Priestess_

_Ningen- Human_

_Taiyoukai- Demon Lord_

_Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls_

_Reiryoku- Spiritual Power_

_Youki- Demon Power_

_Haori- Traditional Japanese shirts_

_Hakama- Traditional Japanese pants_

_Sakura- Cherry blossoms_

_Taijiya- Demon Slayer_

_Houshi- Monk_

_Hebi- Snake_

_Dokuhebi- Poisonous snake_

_Karasuhebi- Black snake_

_

* * *

  
_

_I hope you liked it. Please review it is always good to get advice._

**_-Evyira_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha._

_**Summary: **_

_The funny thing about falling in love is that it's always with someone you least expect and at the most complicated times. Kagome saves Sesshoumaru's life and he feels honour bound to return the debt but it's hard to save someone who doesn't need his help, at least not help in the way he planned._

_**Sess/Kag**_

_There is no Sesshoumaru point of view till next chapter I'm sorry to those Sesshoumaru fans. Dedicated to Miko who had given me the most reviews and not afraid to speak their mind. Seriously I hardly take offence to anything. Constructive criticism is ok. Also I want to apologize to updating so late._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**

* * *

  
**

The next day after she had bathed to Sesshoumaru's satisfaction (though he did manage to say a few derogatory comments on her scent) she was ready to start her first lesson. Kagome was actually quite excited. How many people could say they were going to be taught sword fighting by the most powerful youkai she knew in existence? Anyway she was standing in a small forest clearing waiting for Sesshoumaru to come and train her. Shifting from foot to foot a gigantic grin couldn't help but appear on her face. She couldn't wait!

Half an hour later he was still no show and Kagome's huge smile turned into a forced one in an attempt to retain her happy mood.

'_Where the hell is he!?'_ she thought impatiently. She decided to wait for a bit more just in case he turned up soon. Maybe he was just caught up?

'_**On what exactly?'**_ the other voice sarcastically pointed out. A scowl appeared on Kagome's face and she used some of her reiryoku to block the voice out. It seemed it had become stronger lately.

Another painfully slow thirty minutes passed and Kagome was outright furious. She bet he had forgotten the poor dirty ningen in his almightiness and she was damned if she could be bothered waiting for him. Turning in a huff she stormed to where she had left her pack and strode off damning Sesshoumaru's name to a fiery pit in hell.

She walked for a few minutes until she found an animal track and began to follow it as she pondered her next move. She didn't know what she should do. She figured she could go back to Kaede's village and go see how Sango is doing or she could continue her survival training. She laughed loudly and then checked the suns movement to get her bearings. She decided to go see Sango and check up on her as she was seven months pregnant to her third child though it was only her second time giving and Miroku had been blessed with twin girls and she had a bet going with Miroku on the gender of the next one. Miroku was hoping for a boy this time.

Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't recognize a recently familiar aura in front of her until she almost ran into him. Sesshoumaru was staring her down from further on down the track.

Kagome glared intensely at the figure before her and decided her needed a good talking to.

"Now you decide to show up? I thought you said you were going to train me to relieve your debt or something? Why weren't you there?!" she demanded. Sesshoumaru bared his teeth just a little and replied with venom lacing his voice

"Impertinent wench, you shall be more respectful to your superior. Training one such as you fully will fulfil my debt in my being. I will not have my honour or my methods questioned."

Kagome looked confusedly at him.

"What method? You didn't even do anything?" she questioned almost completely disregarding what he said. Sesshoumaru snarled and replied

"I will answer only this once then you shall learn without question. I was testing your patience limit. As expected it was rather pathetic but I suppose it's the best a ningen can do."

Kagome fought with herself to answer back and reigned in her temper and her pride.

'_So he was training me?'_ she wondered and bowed to Sesshoumaru

"Forgive me I thought you were just showing me up. I promise not to question you anymore," she said and only slightly winced at her lie to not question. It seemed to appease Sesshoumaru though and he faintly nodded his head.

"From now on you shall call me Master or Lord and I shall call you whatever I want. Expect at any moment to be tested and trained. For now you can run the rest of this track " he ordered and started walking briskly down the track himself not even bothering to see if Kagome was behind him or not.

Kagome stood their blinking blankly at his wake before scowling and running after him.

'_Master or Lord ey? Pfft… what an arrogant jerk' _she thought as she shifted her bow as it bumped when she ran.

'_I'm not sure I want this training anymore…'_

* * *

The training was hard but will sheer determination and the patience Sesshoumaru said Kagome lacked she persisted. It started little of course with Sesshoumaru testing her limits and reactions. In Kagome's opinion those little things were the most stressful. Sesshoumaru didn't set a specific time when to train and told her that fights can happen anytime anywhere and so you have to be prepared to step into battle at all times. Of course that was just the gist of it as Kagome found it hard to decipher the vague message of a few useful words and a number of insults to her person. She was grateful he was training her anyway… at least that's what she kept telling herself.

So she endured the training which consisted of Sesshoumaru starving her until she almost passed out with lack of food, throwing speeding objects at her when she least expected it testing to see if she could either dodge or catch the object (that one caused a lot of bruises), testing her endurance by making her run for miles and miles with no reiryoku to help her, testing her senses by blindfolding her and forcing her to run through a forest and many more painstaking things that either caused there physical pain or emotional pain. Worst of all Sesshoumaru got a sick glee out of it.

Kagome swore that once she saw Sesshoumaru smile when she received a particularly nasty bruise where a log hit her when Sesshoumaru tested her reflexes by throwing a tree trunk in her path. That youkai was a sadist. She swore that when she completed her training with him she was going to kill him herself.

Kagome was exhausted she had just been allowed to rest for the night and was tempted to fall asleep but she knew she had to create a barrier somehow or Sesshoumaru would throw her in the river again as he had done once when she had forgotten. She erected a small barrier only big enough to fit her, as she didn't have the energy for more room than that. She had been training for five weeks now and she hadn't touched a sword once.

"I wonder when I actually get the training I asked for?" she wondered as she closed her eyes to sleep not knowing she had said it out loud. A tall silver haired youkai looked at her from under a nearby tree and pondered that himself. Its true that he should have started the actually sword training a week ago but he simply was enjoying pushing the miko too much.

He had come to terms with the fact he was getting great enjoyment from catching her off guard at every opportunity that he never wanted to stop. True to his word though he would begin training the miko the next day. He felt a slight disappointment at ending his previous training until he realized that though normally the testing stage was passed upon the beginning of next stage the miko knew nothing of youkai training he would still test the miko at every opportunity.

'_Yes'_ he thought _'I will enjoy this'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Translations:**_

_Youkai- Demon_

_Hanyou- Half-Demon_

_Miko- Priestess_

_Ningen- Human_

_Taiyoukai- Demon Lord_

_Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls_

_Reiryoku- Spiritual Power_

_Youki- Demon Power_

_Haori- Traditional Japanese shirts_

_Hakama- Traditional Japanese pants_

_Sakura- Cherry blossoms_

_Taijiya- Demon Slayer_

_Houshi- Monk_

_Hebi- Snake_

_Dokuhebi- Poisonous snake_

_Karasuhebi- Black snake_

_

* * *

  
_

_Thankyou for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review_

_-Evyira_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Summary: **_

_The funny thing about falling in love is that it's always with someone you least expect and at the most complicated times. Kagome saves Sesshoumaru's life and he feels honour bound to return the debt but it's hard to save someone who doesn't need his help, at least not help in the way he planned._

_**Sess/Kag**_

_I'm so sorry for updating so late. Major writing block. I've decided to help stop the problem I'm going to do shorter updates. Please review whether you think this is a good idea or not?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**_Kags POV_**

It was on the 6th week of training when Kagome finally got her hands on a weapon even If I was a wooden one. When Sesshoumaru showed her the bokken Kagome couldn't help but break out in an ecstatic grin. The grin of course dimmed when Sesshoumaru ordered her to practice a thousand swings of the wooden sword without using her reiryoku.

"You gotta be joking!" Kagome cried out in despair.

"I don't joke" Sesshoumaru replied coolly and positioned himself underneath a nearby tree with an air of elegance. Kagome glared at him for all she was worth and swung her bokken in a downward motion.

"Your stance is wrong" Sesshoumaru commented from his resting position.

"Then how am I meant to stand Almighty Sesshoumaru?" Kagome drawled sarcastically. The sarcasm seemed to go straight over Sesshoumaru head and he lifted himself up from his relaxed position a glided over to her.

"I do not wish to repeat this stance so listen to my instructions ningen" he demanded and used his sheathed Tenseiga to move her into the right position.

"It's Kagome" the frustrated miko gritted out for the infinite time.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care" Sesshoumaru replied and knocked his sheathed sword on her shoulder blades "Your posture is atrocious"

"For Kami's sake!" Kagome yelled in frustration "You cant be _that_ pedantic"

Sesshoumaru didn't even spare Kagome a glance

"I disagree, if I were to attempt to correct your every fault I would be forced to spend entirety having to put up with your presence."

Kagome mouthed popped open in outrage.

"Why you pompous, arrogant-" Kagome started but was cut off when Tenseiga's sheath was rapped on her head.

"Silence, continue to swing the bokken this time with the right stance" Sesshoumaru commanded and went back to the tree to recline and watch Kagome's progress. Kagome however huffed and muttered to herself about stupid youkai and did in fact start swinging her bokken correctly.

'_He makes me so mad!'_ she thought furiously

'_**He makes me so hot'**_ her counterpart sighed wistfully.

'_Oh Kami…'_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_Youkai- Demon_

_Hanyou- Half-Demon_

_Miko- Priestess_

_Ningen- Human_

_Taiyoukai- Demon Lord_

_Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls_

_Reiryoku- Spiritual Power_

_Youki- Demon Power_

_Haori- Traditional Japanese shirts_

_Hakama- Traditional Japanese pants_

_Bokken- Japanese Wooden Sword_

_Sakura- Cherry blossoms_

_Taijiya- Demon Slayer_

_Houshi- Monk_

_Hebi- Snake_

_Dokuhebi- Poisonous snake_

_Karasuhebi- Black snake_

_

* * *

_

_Thankyou for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review_

_-Evyira_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Summary: **_

_The funny thing about falling in love is that it's always with someone you least expect and at the most complicated times. Kagome saves Sesshoumaru's life and he feels honour bound to return the debt but it's hard to save someone who doesn't need his help, at least not help in the way he planned._

_**Sess/Kag**_

_It's longer! I'm finally getting into the story and so all your reading won't have been in vain. Thankyou for the reviews and please don't be hesitant in suggestions for improvement._

**

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

**

**_Kags POV_**

This was getting slightly ridiculous. Kagome swore heatedly from her precarious position on one foot, on a slippery boulder, _on top of a waterfall! _

'How the hell is this training Sesshoumaru?'

'Sesshoumaru-_sama' _the arrogant youkai replied smugly from where he was floating in the air on his youki cloud.

'_Smug, insufferable prick'_

'_**I bet you could do that if you concentrated' **_her inner voice commented casually. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the stupid internal commentary but she simply could not block it out when she was concentrating so hard on not slipping.

'_Don't be stupid I don't have youki there is no way… unless… what if I used my reiryoku?' _She was cut short of her musings when she almost slipped from the boulder.

'Concentrate miko, this training is to teach you how to fight in places with precarious footing' Sesshoumaru explained from his lofty position, 'Now draw your bokken'

Grumbling Kagome complied and took the right stance, well as well as she could while being on one foot.

'_Pushy, stupid, dumb, arrogant-'_

'Miko stop your ramblings and level your bokken'

'_Shoot… I said it out loud' _Kagome blanched and she swore she heard her inner voice laugh. She steadied her wooden bokken and was almost thrown from her feet when Sesshoumaru struck.

'Goddamn Sesshoumaru! I wasn't ready!'

'A real warrior is ready for anything' was all he replied. Kagome narrowed her eyes and levelled her bokken again. This time she was ready for him as he attacked.

Fast swipes, powerful strikes and the rhythmic sound of wood hitting wood was all processed in Kagome's mind as she dodged and parried Sesshoumaru's attacks. She knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going at full strength and it infuriated her.

'_I know I'm better than he thinks I am'_ and she charged her reiryoku through all her muscles. The sound of wood hitting wood increased at Kagome vision tunnelled as she became determined to prove herself.

'_**Let me out! I'll beat him!'**_ her inner voice cried after the battle lengthened. Kagome was snapped out of her battle haze at the words but before she could answer her inner voice a negative her concentration failed as well as her balance.

Wide eyed she felt herself failing about and emitted a helpless shriek as Sesshoumaru struck again with his bokken with a powerful blow that Kagome was unprepared for. Her foot slipped and Kagome cried out as she felt herself falling.

'_**Use your reiryoku!'**_ her counterpart's shrill voice sounded in her head and Kagome tried to pool her reiryoku to form a cloud but she couldn't solidify it.

'_I cant' _

'_**Let me!'**_

'_I cant!'_

'_**Cause your too scared?' **_her inner voice taunted and it snapped something inside of Kagome. The rock-strewn pool of water as the bottom of the waterfall was coming closer and Sesshoumaru obviously didn't care if she died. Tears formed in the corners of Kagome's eyes. She didn't want to die so she made her choice she sure wasn't going to die a coward.

'_Fine'_ she helplessly replied the voice _'Get us out safely'_

She felt her vision haze and her chest tightened, then everything went black.

* * *

**Sess POV**

Sesshoumaru was enjoying the spar even though he could have finished off his young pupil many times he derived a certain pleasure from the feel of swordplay even though it was degrading to wield a wooden sword. As Kagome's attacks began to increase in power he too added more force behind his blows.

It was when the bokken's strike remained unhindered by resistance that he payed much attention to anything besides the techniques of swordplay. He instantly thought about the obvious frailty of the human miko that she would tire so easily.

It was when heard his protégé's terrified cry he turned his attention to the state Kagome was in. He glanced towards the boulder on the waterfall ready to scold her for unnecessary noises when he noticed she wasn't there. Without another thought her was a blur of white as he flew down the waterfall to catch her.

He was an instant away from swooping her up and away from the danger when her aura flashed an ominous shade of red. It pulsed and Sesshoumaru had to pull back as sparks of red lightning attacked him.

'_What is this trickery?'_ he mused as Kagome's falling body stopped its decent not one metre over the surface of the water. He went to touch Kagome's now upright body but was taken aback with a menacing growl. He went on guard and drew Tokijin as Kagome's once closed eyes snapped open

'Release the miko youkai' he commanded to the red eyed youkai he was sure was currently possessing the miko.

'Ahh Sesshoumaru how nice to finally talk to you' the youkai in the miko's body purred and took a step towards him. Sesshoumaru snarled.

'I will not ask again. Release the miko of I shall remove you from her'

The red-eyed youkai curled her lip in a fanged smile and stopped approaching him.

'Cant I'm afraid. The miko and I are one and the same. You cant remove me without hurting her.'

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin and then drew Tenseiga.

'I can try' he growled menacingly. The red-eyed youkai in the miko took a step backwards.

'Well your just going to have to catch me aren't you?' and she laughed and ran off in a blur of red. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and followed the possessed miko.

'_When the miko is in her normal state of mind I will make her pay for this trouble' _he snarled in his mind and raced after the carnage the miko's body was currently wreaking while her body was possessed.

'_If she returns to her normal state of mind…'_

_

* * *

_

_**Translations:**_

_Youkai- Demon_

_Hanyou- Half-Demon_

_Miko- Priestess_

_Ningen- Human_

_Taiyoukai- Demon Lord_

_Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls_

_Reiryoku- Spiritual Power_

_Youki- Demon Power_

_Bokken- Japanese Wooden Sword_

_Tenseiga- Sesshoumaru's healing sword _

_Tokijin- Sesshoumaru's attacking sword_

_

* * *

_

_Thankyou for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and another chapter is on the way._

_-Evyira_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Summary: **_

_The funny thing about falling in love is that it's always with someone you least expect and at the most complicated times. Kagome saves Sesshoumaru's life and he feels honour bound to return the debt but it's hard to save someone who doesn't need his help, at least not help in the way he planned._

_**Sess/Kag**_

_Sorry I took a break for the holidays and I apologise for the no warning. I hope this new chapter is ok cause I haven't written in a long time so it could possibly seem a little different_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8:**

**

* * *

**

Kagome woke up to see a sword through the centre of her chest. Dazed she followed the length of it to see a pale hand adorned with two crimson stripes and gradually her eyes stopped wandering when molten gold eyes narrowed on her.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" came her weak voice. If possible the golden eyes narrowed more.

"You miko are the most idiotic human I have ever had the displeasure of having to keep alive."

Kagome's felt ashamed as Sesshoumaru chastised her. The ringing in her brain was ebbing and she seemed more aware of the situation. She gasped as Sesshoumaru removed his sword and tingles skittered all over her body.

"What?" she asked confused before she recognized the sword as Tenseiga, the sword that doesn't cut, and was relieved.

"-I didn't think you were so weak to fall prey to youkai sprits you low excuse for a miko, I am ashamed that I am your tutor."

Kagome suddenly realized that Sesshoumaru was actually still speaking. _I don't think I've ever heard him talk so much?_ She thought absently. When she did not hear a reply from her counter part she was confused. The voice lately was a constant occurrence and she felt relieved before feeling a little lonely.

_Anyone there…?_

There was no reply. Kagome was worried now. While the voice did annoy her it was still a part of her.

"-I should rid the world of you and do the survival of species a favour, you should be thankful I have such a noble sense of honour human filth-"

"Sesshoumaru! What did you do!" Kagome cried out interrupting Sesshoumaru's rant on her worthlessness.

"How dare you question me," He snarled "I rescued you from the spirit you should be eternally grateful"

"No you didn't you killed my voice!"

Blank silence filled the field they were in. Kagome suddenly realized how stupid she sounded.

"Miko… explain before I kill you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was disgusted with himself and even more so with his miko apprentice. He had battled her when she had been possessed and she was not the least bit grateful.

He would have denied it if anyone had asked but he had felt a shred of panic when he had caught a glimpse of the miko's eyes, which had been once an ethereal blue, turned a deep crimson.

He had caught up to the possessed miko I a field where she then turned and attacked him he could still hear her words warped by the spirits voice challenging him

"_Lets see how much you have taught this body. I have longed to engage you my Sesshoumaru-sama now see my worth."_

That was just before the miko attacked him using a warped form of her spiritual powers, which had turned from a pure white to a deadly red. Sesshoumaru had been forced to defend himself and drew Tokijin from its sheath. The miko was clearly outclassed even though she was formidable. Sesshoumaru knew he could easily kill the miko but for some reason he found himself hesitating. This was the source of his disgust. He found he could bring himself to kill his human novice.

In the midst of battle he found a way to release the miko in the form of thrusting the miko where the source of most of the youki/reiryoku like power was produced with the Tenseiga.

When the red mist had seeped out of her eyes and the blue returned he had expected to prostrate herself similar his retainer Jaken but instead of praised she questioned his methods!

"Miko… explain yourself before I kill you"

He realized it was possible for him to do so as well. His debt was released since he had saved the miko from a youkai spirit and he mulled over the different ways he would dispose her when she began to speak.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened but this isn't the first time I have let that part of me go."

Sesshoumaru's eyes tinged pink.

"Let?..."

That word in itself held the threat and Kagome gulped

"Y-yeah, I let her go. It's sort of like a different side to me that I usually keep under wraps. I only let her out cause I was going to hit the rocks… wait… Why didn't you catch me you prick!"

"Silence stupid miko"

Kagome did grudgingly and waited for Sesshoumaru to speak again.

"I would have caught you if you in your foolishness hadn't _chosen_ to become possessed."

Kagome's guilt came back in full force. She looked beyond Sesshoumaru towards a copse of trees that swayed lightly in the breeze.

"I returned you to your normal mind with the help of the Tenseiga, do not expect such help in the future."

There was silence in the field before Kagome broke it.

"Thankyou…for saving me Sesshoumaru-sama" she said quietly her voice dripping in remorse.

Sesshoumaru merely blinked at her and nodded and turned to leave.

"Does this mean your debt is paid?" she called faintly. She didn't think Sesshoumaru was going to reply when his voice rang out clearly

"I will consult the records on a matter such as this. Hopefully I will be rid of this debt so I may kill you"

With that Sesshoumaru left leaving Kagome broken with a heavy heart and a silent mind.

_**

* * *

**_

Translations:

_Youkai- Demon_

_Hanyou- Half-Demon_

_Miko- Priestess_

_Ningen- Human_

_Taiyoukai- Demon Lord_

_Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls_

_Reiryoku- Spiritual Power_

_Youki- Demon Power_

_Tenseiga- Sesshoumaru's healing sword _

_Tokijin- Sesshoumaru's attacking sword_

_

* * *

_

_Thankyou for reading. I apologise again for the delay and I hope you will review. _

_-Evyira_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Inuyasha_

_Summary: __The funny thing about falling in love is that it's always with someone you least expect and at the most complicated times. Kagome saves Sesshoumaru's life and he feels honour bound to return the debt but it's hard to save someone who doesn't need his help, at least not help in the way he planned. __Sess/Kag_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

He wasn't coming back.

Kagome mulled over the possibility that he knew that when he said he would look up his records. _He probably is getting a kick out of me waiting for him when he fully intended never to come back. _

"He's not coming back" she said out loud and sat up from where she was lying in the grass. Standing and brushing dirt particles from her hakama she sighed and looked to the East. Sango would be having her baby soon and she wanted to be there. Mind made up Kagome determined not to think of Sesshoumaru and how alone she felt she took a few steps East before a powerful youki sweep the area. Ignoring the jump in her heartbeat she turned to face Sesshoumaru and swore then and there internally nothing of her attempt in leaving would ever pass her lips, Sesshoumaru would actually kill her for real if she flaked on him.

"Is the debt paid?" she asked hesitantly wondering if he would attack her if the debt truly was paid. Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

"Oi Sesshoumaru is the debt paid?"

"Silence miko."

Kagome bristled and felt her patience snap when Sesshoumaru went to recline against a tree.

"Your going to rest! If the debt isn't paid don't we have to train? Or are you not feeling up to it after our match today?" Kagome goaded though internally winced as knew she was playing with fire but she needed to know if he was going to stay or not. In hindsight she should have realized that she should be glad she wasn't in for his fiendish 'training'. Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"No, just no! No more growling, silencing or flat out ignoring me! Is the debt paid or is it not! How long am I going to have to put up with you!" she cried out hysterically and it seemed that it was the final straw for Sesshoumaru. He stood and grabbed the training bokkens and threw one at her.

"I am still your sensei now raise your bokken, I will not go easy on you this time foolish miko."

Kagome looked confused at her wooden training sword.

"Fighting you isn't answering my question."

Sesshomaru instead of replying disappeared from eyesight and only instincts brought on by training let her duck a blow that could have easily broken every bone in her back and then some.

"Hey! I don't want to train," Kagome shouted and ducked the next blow. Sesshoumaru in reply swung low and Kagome wasn't fast enough to block resulting in what she was sure was a cracked femur. Eyes wide Kagome yelped stared at Sesshoumaru. He didn't pull that blow at all! If that were a real sword she wouldn't have any legs anymore!

Furious Kagome charged at Sesshoumaru and their bokkens smacked together in a furious crash of wood. This went on for many minutes of muted snarls and Kagome's frustrated grunts and insults to Sesshoumaru's person.

Jumping back from a particularly vicious parry Kagome's chest heaved in her fury and her eyes practically sparked at they met Sesshoumaru's across the clearing and was infuriated to see he didn't seem affected at all.

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to me yet fighting me is deemed acceptable you impossible youkai!" She yelled and her reply was a snarl of fury she figured was from the insult to his person. Whatever the reason it resulted in him flying across the clearing, bokken raised. Not going to take that staying still Kagome let out a war cry and ran to meet him in the middle.

A piercing crack of wood splitting from the pressure of the strike sounded through the clearing and time seemed to stop still as their eyes met over their now broken swords. Hers were wide eyed and furious, his were narrowed and _seething. _

"Are we finished," Kagome said somewhat muted and stepped back when Sesshoumaru made a stiff nod. They both dropped their broken bokkens.

"Next time we spar we should use proper swords so we can properly try and kill each other," Kagome said only half joking in her fury. Sesshoumaru didn't reply but this time Kagome didn't care, at that moment she couldn't care less about the arrogant youkai. She had just about reached her limit.

"Foolish miko…" Sesshoumaru finally said and walked away his feet barely making a whisper in the grass.

"Idiot youkai…" Kagome said when he was out of sight and sensing distance. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes but refused to let them fall. She didn't know if the debt was still in place but she'll be damned if she was going to sit around wondering about the whims of a narcissistic bastard of a youkai that thought she was a fool. She gathered her gear and determinedly turned to the East. She needed a friendly face and Sango's was as friendly as it gets. Smiling bittersweetly she infused her leg muscles with her reiryoku wincing a little at her sore thigh and cursing Sesshouamaru a bit. She also rubbed the spot on her chest where Tenseiga ran her through and glanced in the direction Sesshoumaru left in. He was going to be pissed she didn't stay put but hopefully he'll see it as a firm sign she wanted nothing to do with him.

Resolutely she began running to Kaede's village her thoughts determinedly not on Sesshoumaru but instead on the missing voice inside her mind.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in a dark corner of his chambers. The record of debts showed no confirmation of his own being repaid. The matter would have been concluded easily if not for the fact the miko _chose_ to be possessed_. Of all the foolish..._ Sesshoumaru snarled again within the comfort of the darkness and in the back of his mind he knew his behaviour was akin to sulking but he was too furious with the miko to even contemplate that train of thought.

All the servants within his shiro were keeping a wide berth and Jaken wisely took it upon himself to keep the human child away from his great but terribly livid lord. There were some things that even Rin could not fix and her master's personality was one of them.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Youkai- Demon__Hanyou- Half-Demon__Miko- Priestess__Ningen- Human__Taiyoukai- Demon Lord__Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls__Reiryoku- Spiritual Power__Youki- Demon Power____Shiro- Castle__Tenseiga- Sesshoumaru's healing sword____Tokijin- Sesshoumaru's attacking sword_

* * *

_Thankyou for reading and sorry for the wait. Please review._

_-Evyira_


End file.
